


(SJ) 現實

by richmilkcandy



Series: 殊途同歸 [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 19:50:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17392622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richmilkcandy/pseuds/richmilkcandy
Summary: SJ / JS 虹組無差日常，是個有關新年新目標的戀愛故事。雙向暗戀梗。也許算是《浪漫》的姊妹篇但其實沒甚麼關係。《浪漫》是蘋果批的話，這篇是配合的車打芝士，醇厚濃郁。衍生自20190103 嵐ツボ一句話簡介：不要以為夢想只是天方夜譚，只要一步一步腳踏實地就可以做到了。





	(SJ) 現實

 

 

　　「世界第一喜歡的哦。」

　　「這樣的粉絲我才不需要。」

　　然後翔君微笑了，凝滯的空間在兩人之間忽然膨脹，像嚴肅的巨浪把自己推到海角盡頭，愈來愈遠；忽然就像被迫坐在演唱會最後一排，遙遙看著櫻井翔十指飛舞，在鋼琴上奏出熟悉的旋律，但他無法動，無法跑去，無法站起，無法伸手，無法呼喊，連眨眼流淚都不能，只能任由哀傷的旋律席捲而來，直至沒頂。

　　松本猛然一驚，一時之間無法分辨現在是夢還是現實。在黑暗中停滯幾秒，慢慢伸手摸到手機一看，原來已經三點多。甩開手機，整個人縮進暖烘烘的被窩裡，合眼卻無法重返夢鄉，而窒息的感覺愈來愈真實。

　　也許是暖氣開太暖了。松本無奈爬起，四肢像是被年糕傳染似的凝滯，無法利索活動。新年來了，又該老一歲了，體能下降了吧？真要更加努力鍛練了——卻有意無意忽略掉夢中帶出來的窒息感。

　　洗漱好終於把拘束的感覺沖刷一清，斜倚在吧台前，慢慢呷著一大杯溫水，想起剛許下承諾要裝修，眼前一面的裝置櫃上許多裝飾品小東西也不知怎麼辦好？卻不小心瞥見櫃子上的雪景球。那是去年春末德國旅行時買的，他對雪景球興趣不大，但對精雕細琢的工藝品沒有抵抗力。這個雪景球手掌大一個，既是音樂盒又是雪景球，精緻得過份，真正令人愛不釋手。扭上發條，水晶中的小人就會伴隨音樂，飄雪紛飛，飛奔抱擁在一起，萬般等待終成美滿結局。在禮品店中，有另一個同系列的設計，猶豫良久，實在難以割捨，於是就兩個都買回來了，打好如意算盤送了給喜歡雪景球的團員。

　　可是呢，原來並不是喜歡收到雪景球，而是作為紀念，會買目的地的雪景球證明自己曾到此一遊。一廂情願以為人家喜歡雪景球呢，和當年傻呼呼、不問情由、一心一意要當人的粉絲，並無二致，同樣都是自以為是而已。松本不意回想起月前聽到時錯愕而挫敗的心情，狠狠喝光杯中的水，大力搖頭，像要甩開自己的思緒似的，然後大踏步回房間準備換衣服健身去。

　　

　　*

　　

　　「鈕扣，可以給我嗎？」

　　「這……倒是可以，不過其他都有人預訂了，袖口這顆給你倒也無所謂。」

　　松本在跑步機上不徐不疾地跑著，百無聊賴，腦海中亂七八糟的想法冒出來又褪下去，像是連綿不絕的海浪似的，不禁埋怨早上的怪夢，連帶牽扯出了久違的記憶。

　　「松本先生，好久不見了！」

　　松本轉頭，不意眼前卻一片模糊，連忙從口袋掏出眼鏡戴好，看清來人後笑回道：「小榮倉，好久不見，新年快樂，新年就來健身，這麼勤奮！」

　　「那裡！松本先生才是，紅白才過沒幾天，已經開始鍛練了？真不愧為嚴於律己的松本先生，受教了！」

　　松本有點不好意思，正要開口多讚讚榮倉，榮倉卻開口道：「嵐的各位真的很努力不懈呢！剛才在那邊就看到櫻井先生了，也是新年一早就來健身了呢！」

　　松本意外：「噢，原來是這樣嗎？我也不知道呢？」

　　榮倉更意外：「我還以為兩位一起來的呢？原來是偶遇？」

　　松本笑：「怎麼會，我等一下也過去打個招呼好了。」

　　「那我就不打擾啦！健身加油！」

　　

　　松本有點躊躇，過去嗎，好像顯得很刻意，不去嗎，看起來就十分有隔閡。

　　思前想後，結果在跑步機上都多跑不止幾千步了。

　　

　　「松潤，這麼巧！」

　　回頭一看，正是令他萬分猶豫的主角，笑容可掬，眉眼彎彎的，眼尾笑出了淺淺紋路。

　　「啊，翔桑，新年快樂！翔桑也來健身嗎？」天，還有比這句更僵硬的開場白嗎？松本暗中有點沮喪。

　　「松潤還沒完成嗎？聽榮倉說你已經待了蠻久啦？榮倉都已經回去啦。」

　　「啊，我也差不多了。翔桑呢？」

　　「難得遇見，要不要一起吃飯啊？」

　　松本心中有點訝異，反射般回道：「抱歉，今天準備了雞胸肉飯盒，算是健身餐單呢。」

　　櫻井反而興味十足：「自己做的嗎？我常常覺得蛋白餐不好吃，都不想試呢，可以見識下松潤的手藝嗎？」

　　「可是我只有準備一人份……」看到對面彷彿十分失望的樣子，松本又道：「要不另外做一份吧？」

　　「這樣好嗎？會不會太麻煩了？」

　　松本踏下跑步機，擦去汗水，戴上眼鏡，道：「不會啊，反正本來也要準備明天的份，也是順便。」

　　「那來我家嗎？我不是剛從翡冷翠回來嗎？就順便來拿紀念品，怎麼樣？」

　　松本有點意外。

　　櫻井摸摸鼻子，稍微不好意思補充說：「我今次也買了雪景球嘛，果然是意大利呢，連雪景球都超漂亮的，相葉君兄桑都一點興趣都沒有，松潤你上次不是送過給我嗎？我才知道松潤你也喜歡雪景球呢，所以要不要上來我家看看？就是覺得松潤大概會懂我家的收藏吧這樣。 」剛洗好的頭髮軟軟地塌下來，卻沒有遮住閃閃生輝的眼睛。松本神使鬼差的點點頭。

　　自己其實對雪景球興趣不大，這句猶豫之後沒敢說出口；明明本身準備要直接把準備好的雞胸肉飯盒給翔桑，自己回去另外煮的，不知道怎麼會變成為翔桑做飯，這是一頭霧水又說不出口；然後為甚麼翔桑會請自己回家做飯，難道真的那麼想推薦家裡的雪景球嗎？雖然十分疑惑，但也沒辦法問出口。

　　「太好了！要買食材是吧？我家附近有超市，先過去一趟對吧？」

　　

　　*

　　

　　愛是伸出又收回的手。這句話大概不能適用於這個情況。

　　松本定定神，收回差點摸上翔桑的手，果然不能運動過量呢，大腿小腿痠軟無力，蹲下來後，一不小心差點起不來。起不得來都不要緊，要緊的是不能伸手，如果碰上了，也許就像碰上海底的漩渦一樣，被湧現的感情吞噬的一點不剩。所以自己只是膽怯而已。

　　「松潤？沒事吧？」櫻井收回撲空的手，訕訕地改為摸摸鼻子。

　　「沒事，沒事，只是蹲久了腿軟，新年開始太用力了，真的又搞砸了。」

　　「哈哈哈……」櫻井又道：「松潤真的好會做飯啊，剛才那道意大利蕃茄風味的雞胸肉真是絕了！從來沒有吃過這麼好吃的健身餐！不對，不健身也想吃！」

　　「是嗎？」松本有點不好意思，道：「翔桑只是不做飯而已，要是做的話，也絕對可以做得很好吃的。」

　　「不不不，我這一屋子廚具都只是擺設而已，要不是松潤你過來，都在積灰，真的在煮之前還得好好洗過，不然就十成會食物中毒啦。」

　　「誒？這樣麻煩多不好意思，下次……」過來我家吃好了，松本猛然咬住舌尖，急忙改掉說辭，道：「……下次，介紹給翔桑你吧？有幾家健身餐美味的餐廳。」

　　「好啊，上次松潤介紹的蕃茄壽喜燒真的超好吃啊！松潤知道好多好吃的特色餐廳呢。」然後櫻井眨眨閃亮的大眼睛，續道：「但我還是喜歡松潤燒的菜呢。」

　　櫻井今天很不對，松本暗中覺得。

　　

　　「怎麼樣，漂亮吧？這個就是翡冷翠的雪景球啦！」

　　啊，真的！松本看著雪花紛飛中的歐洲小鎮，竟然看得有些入迷了。

　　「這個是漢堡的，比不上松潤你送我那個漂亮呢。」

　　的確，可是在這邊卻看不見科隆的雪景球呢。這也難怪，畢竟也沒有那麼喜歡收到別人送的雪景球嘛……

　　「啊，這邊放的是我自己買的呢。松潤那個在房間裡，要看看嗎？」

　　果然是翔桑，觀形察色的專家。

　　

　　雪景球在房間裡面，好好的陳列著。

　　陪伴是最深情的告白。那個雪景球的主題是這個呢。松本一廂情願安上去的。

　　松本伸手轉起發條，白雪飛舞中，情侶肩並肩由這一頭走到那一頭，果然超漂亮的。松本再度轉動發條，發條有點磨損了，像是有人經常把玩。

　　「松潤，下次去你家看看你那個可以嗎？」

　　我家？「唔？翔桑想看的話，下次錄製節目我帶過來好了。」

　　「又想參考一下松潤展示雪景球的佈置，學習學習嘛，肯定超有型的。」

　　「我拍張照片也很容易啊。」

　　「去松潤你家看，又可以順便跟裝修前的牆壁道個別，感謝它一路以來的辛勞嘛。」

　　「翔桑，你怎麼了？」松本終於忍不住了。

　　櫻井猶豫了一會兒，然後在松本坦率的眼神中敗下陣來，道：「因為我發現了一件事，而且決定了要好好完成。」

　　松本莫名其妙，問：「然後呢？」

　　「然後今天是第一步囉？」櫻井笑：「所以松潤，下次去你家吧？」

　　「去我家和翔桑今年的目標有甚麼關係？」

　　櫻井接過松本手上的雪景球，輕輕放回書架上，然後突然一把抱住松本，輕聲道：「就是不想再原地打轉了。曾經我也以為這份感情不說出來，就可以永遠鮮妍美好。可是呢，我們不是雪景球中的小人，在千篇一律的音樂響起時，日復一日的在小小的雪景球中走來走去。我們可以向前走，可以創造更廣闊更新奇更美好的世界啊。」

　　「二十年了，我發現二十年間，唯一學的道理就是，不要以為夢想只是天方夜譚，只要一步一步腳踏實地就可以做到了。」

　　「所以說，松潤，我不想只停留在自我迷醉的浪漫場景裡了。把夢想化為現實，不是我們的本職嗎？我們可是偶像啊。」

　　「就算松潤有喜歡的人了，我也會努力的，反正松潤和喜歡的人還沒有在一起，不是嗎？捉住突然而來的機會，這可是我最擅長的事呢，像是以前在節目上把握說話的機會一樣。」

　　櫻井的話像海嘯，一浪接一浪的把松本衝擊得驚惶失措，片甲不留。

　　終於松本掙脫櫻井的懷抱，淚水把眼鏡濕得模糊起來，問道：「為甚麼翔桑要突然講這樣的話？和我一直知道的翔桑不一樣啊。」

　　櫻井停滯了兩秒：「抱歉，但我不想再原地踏步了。對你來說，二十年間沒提過的事，到今日一下子聽到，也真的會不知所措呢。」

　　「可是在我而言，自檸檬牛扒到韮菜炒豬肝到松露蛋捲到火鍋，已經是二十年的積累了，就算在德國吃酸菜香腸鹹豬手，想的都是你在德國也是不是同樣吃過這些啊。」櫻井的聲音有點苦澀，續道：「啊，這樣講，二十年間團員心懷不軌，會不會反而更可怕呢。哈哈……」

　　「我已經有喜歡的人了，很喜歡很喜歡，又穩重又聰明又很可愛的人……」松本蹲下了，抱住自己的膝蓋，道：「我的確沒有和喜歡的人在一起。也沒有想過要在一起。」

　　櫻井馬上跟住蹲下，道：「不要緊的松潤，就是這樣，我們都可以慢慢相處起來，也許時間就會告訴我們正確的答案呢。」

　　「可是之前那人告白了，我不知道該怎麼辦……」

　　「那……嗯……如果是松潤的決定，怎樣都會支持。你要相信自己啊，你可是松本潤呢。」以櫻井的急智和能言善辯，都不知道告白時對方的戀愛相談，應該怎麼去回應才是最佳答案。

　　「所以說，那個人，剛才，告白了。」

　　櫻井腦筋短路了。

　　

　　循環往復的樂聲停下了，雪景球中的人偶終於不再徘徊，卻有滴答滴答的聲音，是時鐘的秒針堅持不休地走著。

　　終於，櫻井站直了身子，捉住松本的手臂，拉起了松本。

　　「眼鏡，我可以除下嗎？」因為我想吻你。

　　「嗯。」因為我也是。

　　

　　後日談

　　

　　海嘯過後總要時間重建，忙忙亂亂的日子過去，日常終可回歸正軌，生活重新達至平衡。

　　甚至可以多一點餘裕喘息的空間了。

　　松本端出了最後一碟牛扒，落坐餐桌一側，櫻井忙跑到玄關熄了燈，燭光搖曳，映著松本的長睫，在臉上投下參差錯落的陰影。

　　「嗚哇，超浪漫的！松醬我想試好久了！燭光晚餐！」櫻井笑得像倉鼠那樣活潑。

　　吃過櫻井買的芝士蛋糕，浪漫晚餐步入尾聲。

　　「所以說翔君那天為什麼那麼堅持要來我家啊？」松本忽然想起。

　　「因為是我們發展關係的重要一步啊，我當時可是制定了精密的時間表的呢。」

　　「所以當日翔君是特意來健身中心找我的？」

　　「那個倒不是……」櫻井抓抓頭：「那天真的是偶然，我還想難怪早上占卜結果大吉，難不成是上天都叫我實行計劃呢。」

　　「唔……」

　　「後面說的話根本全是一時衝動啊……」櫻井托著腮，既狡黠又無辜的眨巴眨巴著大眼睛：「所以松醬你就是破壞我計劃的元凶！你說，該怎麼賠我？」

　　甚麼嘛……松本咬著下唇，耳朵燒紅，卻伸手除下了眼鏡。

　　

**Author's Note:**

> 忍不住要加一點碎碎唸：  
> 這一篇的主題其實是無疾而終的暗戀。  
> 可是寫著寫著竟然大團圓了。也許是覺得不管現實怎麼樣，起碼在幻想世界中可以兩人溫柔美好的永遠在一起吧。  
> 所以本來下篇準備寫一個稍微有點激烈的故事，出來不知又會變成怎麼樣呢。
> 
> Keywords：  
> 新年  
> 浪漫派與現實派  
> 德國  
> 暗戀故事  
> 逃避  
> 完美


End file.
